


What is My Sense of Humor

by JackyMedan



Series: Out of Context Screencap Redraws [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: For some reason these two quotes from the episode "Kill Huggy Bear" are way too funny to me and my hand slipped :')





	What is My Sense of Humor




End file.
